How To Love
by BestIEvaHad101
Summary: After 7 Years Freddie And Sam now 25 Meet Up Again To Rekindle How Sam Learns How To Love/ Based on Lil waynes: How To Love/ One Shot


_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
><em>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<em>

_How to love,_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever  
>Now you in the corner tryna put it together<em>

_/_

"Hah! Remember Jonah jeez was i stupid" Sam snorted out thinking about the guy who almost kissed her bestfriend ughh that stupid jerk!

"Yeah but no as bad as that guy Nosby Mosby" Freddie said between laughs.

_For a second you were here_  
><em>Why you over there?<em>  
><em>Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<em>

_/_

Sam stood up as i admired her beautiful body she had really grown into her body more then she did in highschool.

"You want something to drink Fredward?" She asked making her way to the kitchen

"Umm yeah sure got any pepy cola?"

"Yeah!", But right as i turned my head to look at her she bent over to get the soda out of the fridge.

_When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious_  
><em>But now your grown up<em>  
><em>So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds<em>  
><em>Without you being insecure<em>

_/_

Right as she handed me the sode i blurted out,"Your Beautiful!"

She stared me straight in the eye figuring out what to say next, she moved her mouth but not one single word came out. Did i really just say that though did i like go on malfunction or something cause that was not what i was planning on sayi planned on saying _"Thanks"_ but was overpowered by "_your beautiful_".

_You never credit yourself so when you got older_  
><em>It's seems like you came back 10 times over<em>  
><em>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner<em>  
><em>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<em>

_/_

"umm Thanks but i'm really not" I Looked at her as if she commited a crime

"Sam how could you say that your the most beautiful girl i've ever seen" She blushed as i grabbed her chin and lifted it up

Looking straight into the pool of blue that i wanted to ive in. Then...I kissed her it felt right it felt peaceful...it felt like love.

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_  
><em>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<em>  
><em>But it wasn't your fault<em>  
><em>Wasn't in your intentions<em>

_/_

She deepend it as i pushed her on the bed and climbed ontop of her legs on both side, She tassled with the back of my hair as i rubbed her waist on both sides. She pulled off my t-shirt realing my know sculpted six pack and my muscled twice as big as they were in highschool. I grabbed the hem of her shirt messing with her navel. After i sneaked my hand up to her bra ,she let out a whimpered cry as she grabbed her own shirt and threw it to the ground i reached up her back and unclasped her clasp to her bra. and was so out of wack when i saw her now D-cups she must of grew through 4 more sizes.

I engulfed one of her breast while playing with the other one. She stretched her back out and let out a almighty moan that might as well sent me over the edge.

_You the one here talking to me_  
><em>You don't wanna listen<em>  
><em>But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'<em>  
><em>Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping<em>

_/_

She stared undoing my zipper and button as i kicked them down to the floor, As My pulled her skirt all the way down and stroked her panty clad-pussy, my fingers dove in from the sides and rubbed her clit. In response she pulled my head up kissing me hard as i played with her. i could feel the vibrations of her moans in my mouth making the tent in my pant's grow even higher.

As she pulled my boxers down her eyes grew huge as she look at my 11 in dick. "woah freddie inmpressive" she winked at me as she ran one long finger up my shaft.I closed my eyes for a second and once i opened my eyes i was now bottom and she was now top.

I looked at her with hungry eyes, she slithered down me licking every single inch of me in the process first with me abs, then my happy trail, getting lower and lower until she reached "ME"

Then,i grasped a handful of her hair in one hand as she licked a trail up and down from shaft to base to base to shaft. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as she swallowed me whole in her mouth bobbing up and down right there i lost in "SAM IM GONNA CUMM!" she stayed there now stroking it at the same time then nothing but white filled my eyes as nothing but white filled her mouth (XD) as i glanced down i saw her swallow everthing from me licking her lips in the process. She Leaned over off the bed and grabbed something from her drawer i saw a little small square she ripped open the pack with her teeth and took the condom and slithered it down my length, as she finshed she raised her self over my cock and slowly guided herself in i saw her gasp and two single tears form in her eyes, i stopped her "are you okay do you want to stop?" "no just gotta be slow" I Smiled up at her, putting one hand on her cheek and kissing her passionatly.

She lowered her self more and more till i felt something break i gasped, she was so hot and tight!, She gasped also and let a painful cry out. She sucked up her tears and moved slowly in and out till her face went from unbearable pain to unbearable pleasure. she moved faster and harder and i grasped her hips guiding her with me, she threw her head back and chest straight in the air...

_See I just want you to know_  
><em>That you deserve the best<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_/_

Gos she looked so beautiful and hair glistening from the moonlight, her boobs bouncing up and down and her moving in a pocking motion she looked more beautiful then when i first met her.

She rocked back and forth harder and faster as she was going. then started scraping my chest which sent me over the edge...again. right as i climaxed she climaxed and i screamed out,

"GODD SAM I LOVE YOU!" i screamed and she rocked back forth riding out her orgasm. Then she collapsed on my chest breathing heavily then those 4 words she said next made me happier then i ever had "i love you too..."

Then both fell asleep

**_How to love..._**

/

The Next Day...

I opened my eyes to the sun glaring in from the blind realizing i was lying next to the girl I loved

"hey sunshine" i said as she opened her eyes and smiled at me we were leaning in till we heard

_Buzzzzzz! "Hey Sam It's Carly Be Up In 3 minutes can't wait to see you" _

"Shitt!" We said simultaniously.

* * *

><p>Hey guys review please and please give me ideas for Best friends brother if you can Thanx XP<p> 


End file.
